FAX FLUFF
by wishihadwings
Summary: just like the title says. random fax fluff. with a shirtless iggy included.


I never meant to fall in love with my best friend. But then, I guess that no one ever exactly means to fall in love with a person. And you definitely can't force yourself to think that the hot guy sitting in front of you can in no way be more perfect. But that's exactly what I was thinking as I entered the hotel room that the rest of the flock has oh-so-randomly decided was mine and Fang's for the night, something that I was starting to be just a little grateful for.

Then I realized a little fact that put a tiny (and I do mean _tiny_) damper on my rare happy mood. There was only one bed. And I knew that neither Fang nor I would allow the other to sleep on the floor. This, of course, only left one option. And I didn't want to think about that.

Fang, apparently, had noticed my entrance, as he looked up from the laptop, on which I was absolutely sure he was answering emails from one of his creepy little fangirl cults.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to a hot member of the opposite sex with whom you will soon be sharing a bed with. He nodded, flicking his overlong black hair out of his dark eyes before returning to the computer. Which, I have to admit, made me more than a little bit angry. What was his problem? Did he think he could get away with kissing me and then ignoring me?!

I walked casually over and sat down next to him, determined to get his attention back on me and the fact that I had actually bothered to brush my hair that morning. Sitting down on the bed, I looked at the computer to see which of his lovers he was currently conversing with. To my surprise, he actually turned the laptop so that I could see it better. And to my even greater surprise, he was not finding himself a new girlfriend. There was a Word Document, blank but for the words: "Lost my voice. Can't talk U look cute today "

Smiling, I leaned over and typed: "when did u become so sweet? And u look hot too. Dare u 2 try and communicate w/Iggy lol".

The words "Get him in here and I will further prove my amazingness by having a convo w/him" answered me.

I typed: "Ur so on ;)" I punched him softly in the arm, then rose from the bed and ran the short distance to Iggy's room. A sleepy Gazzy answered the door, and I yelled into the room", Igs! Fang wants you!"

"I know he wants me, but just tell him that I've decided that I'm straight. Send my apologies".

Rolling my eyes, I burst into the room, trying not to lose my breath as I saw that Iggy was wearing only a pair of very _low_ sweatpants. I have to hand it to him, the kid was seriously ripped. Ignoring his newfound attractiveness, I grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him back to my room, yelling, "He's here!"

"Really man!" Iggy said, fear edging his voice, "I love you like a brother 'n all, but I really DO NOT want to make out!"

Fang sighed loud enough so that he knew Iggy would be able to hear him, but Iggy apparently didn't understand that Fang was trying to tell him that making out was not something he wanted to do either. He ran screamed and ran from the room. I looked at Fang, who looked like he had just taken a slap to the face. I couldn't contain myself anymore, and a giggle escaped from my lips, and then it turned into a full blown, all out, rolling-around-on-the-floor-crack-up. Fang rolled his eyes, but signaled for me to come join him back on the bed.

I sat down, looking back at the screen, which told me: "Besides, I'd much rather kiss YOU". Our eyes met, then almost instantly, our mouths met, and we kissed hungrily, as if we had never kissed before. I threw my arms around Fang's neck, and without hesitation, his arms were pulling me closer to him. I could feel his rock hard abs pressed against my stomach as we slid until we were lying on the bed, me on top of him. I cannot even begin to tell you how good, how entirely right it felt to be there with him. What had I possibly done to deserve this?

Finally, we broke apart, both of us panting. I hated feeling this…vulnerable. Yet, I loved Fang; I loved _kissing_ Fang, with all of my little genetically-altered heart. I had to get out of there; I had to stop feeling this way. Without a word, and without looking at Fang, I got up and ran to the window, jumping out. The sensation of free-falling hit me, and I snapped my wings out, enjoying the feeling of streaking through the pitch-black night.

_I hurt Fang. _The thought swirled through my mind, determined to make me guilty.

_I don't deserve him. _Guilt overwhelmed me, I stopped in midair. Swiveling around, I had expected to zoom back to the hotel room, apologize my butt off, and then resume making out. But in my life, things are seldom as expected. That's why it wasn't so surprising when I saw a tall, dark shape hovering next to me. Fang.

I was so happy he followed me that I somehow managed to tackle-glomp him _in the air. _Apparently, he had not been expecting a happy Max upon being discovered. My wings were unable to support us both, and we plunged downward in each other's arms. But I wasn't worried, I was pretty sure had heard the crashing of waves below me before I had leaped into Fang.

Wait. I _had_ heard waves, hadn't I? What if I hadn't? What if it was something else? What if my stupidity was about to kill not only me, but the boy I loved as well? What if-

_CRASH! _ Fang and I plunged into the water. And I can verify that it was indeed water. We ended our unexpected embrace, as upon breaking the surface, I whispered, "I'm sorry", hating the feeling of tears streaming down my already wet face.

Fang swam closer, and pulled me into his arms, telling me that I was forgiven. We launched into a kiss almost as sweet as the boy I was kissing, the stars sparkling overhead.

Still kissing, I yanked Fang underwater with me. _It was just about the best underwater kiss of all time._

**YEAH! WOO! FAX! And PERCY JACKSON! I OWN NEITHER!**


End file.
